The betting game
by XNothing-With-Orange-InX
Summary: "I bet you 1,000 that I can get Becker and Jess together before Christmas!" Abby and Connor bet each other that they can get Jess and Becker together in time for Christmas, but little did they know that it'd be harder than they thought! Set after series 5, in present time. First chapter 09/07/2012 : ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1, You're on!

**The Betting game – **

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "I bet you £1,000 that I can get Becker and Jess together before Christmas!" Abby and Connor bet each other that they can get Jess and Becker together in time for Christmas, but little did they know that it'd be harder than they thought! Set after series 5, set in present time**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Primeval, if I did, there'd be a series 6! **

**Hey, this is set in present time, so I will date each chapter of this, e.g. this chapter is for the 9****th**** July 2012. The next chapter 10****th**** July 2012 etc. Hopefully last chapter of this to be posted on 25****th**** December 2012 ;)**

09/07/12 – 10:00AM – ARC –

Jess huffs as her fingers sweep over the ADD's keyboard, her brain processing a thousand and one thoughts as she works silently. Her eyes glance over the cameras of the CCTV, and they soon lock onto a familiar looking room, _the armoury. _Jess looks closely, as Becker removes his black shirt, which he then continues onto chucking it into his locker and pulling out another black top, he yanks it over his head before beginning to clean his favourite gun. Jess' eyes don't quite know where to look, his gorgeous _lovely _hair, his kind hazel eyes or those perfect muscles, she sighs, before turning back to work before anyone could notice her new obsession. It's the beginning of a new day, and new days, mean new anomalies.

10:38AM -

**Lockdown…..Lockdown…..Lockdown….**

"Jess, where's Lockdown been triggered from?" Becker growls, his face is somewhat a masterpiece, although not a nice one, "Jess, there'd better be a good explantation for this!" Lester bellows from his office, Matt strides up beside Jess, "What's going on?" he orders, "This had better not be Burton" Abby snarls, she receives a glare from Connor as he sidles up next to her, a glare which reminds Abby that Burtons dead, gone.

"Jess, what the hell is going on?" Becker growls, although louder this time. Jess looks around, and snaps out of her daydream, setting to work she furiously types on the ADD, hacking back into its files so she can release lockdown. "Becker, go down to the security office and check CCTV, of any signs of an anomaly, I can't get CCTV on here at the moment" Jess orders, Becker stands with his mouth open for a second, before sharply turning on his heel and heading off down the corridor.

10:46AM

_Becker, any sign of an anomaly? _Jess' voice asks as Becker scans the CCTV footage of the ARC. It doesn't take him long to find what he needs, "Jess, we've got one in lab 5, east corridor, 2nd floor" Becker states, he hears a commotion through the comms as the team set into action. Becker sighs, before spotting a familiar brown streak flash across the camera in lab 3, "Jess, creature incursion! Future predator!" Becker yells, he gasps, "Make that future _predators" _He informs as he spots another 5 shapes fly out of the anomaly.

11:00AM –

Bullets ping off of the walls of the ARC as Becker and several soldiers' fire repeatedly at the chaos that looms upon them as at least 3 future predators stalk towards the men, jumping from wall to wall. Abby and Connor are trapped in Connor's lab, Matt and Emily are somewhere in the ARC, and Jess in still at the ADD, the creatures having not made their way up to her yet. "I'm out!" One of the soldiers shouts, Becker growls, less than 15 minutes since the creature incursion and they're already running out of bullets. There's a thud as one of the predators drops to the floor, having finally given in to the oncoming bullets. "Sir, I'm out" Another soldier shouts, Becker snarls, "Run! Back to the armoury!" He orders, the soldiers turn on their heel and sprint towards the corridors, not even looking back, Becker finds time to sigh, before joining his men and running towards the armoury.

11:08AM-

"We're out of bullets!" A soldier yells, "We can't be!" Becker shouts, _Becker….._Jess' voice squeaks through the comms, "Jess.. Jess? What is it?" Becker asks, _There's a…. There's a predator in here with me…. _

The soldiers dodge out of the way as Becker lunges across the room towards his gun, he raises it, and gestures to the shut door, "On the count of three" He orders, "One…Two…Three!" The door flies open, and they fire, bullets lodging themselves into two predators, killing them instantly. "Five down, two to go" Becker mutters. He cocks his gun, before sprinting down the corridor towards the main room, his boots clomping on the ground, his jelled hair sweaty and messy.

11:10AM-

He storms in through the doors, and is greeted by a future predator that stands less than a metre away from a very scared and shaking Jess, who has tears running down her cheeks, and seems to be muttering under her breath. Becker raises his favourite gun, and fires, lodging a large hole into the back of the predators head. It drops forward, on top of Jess. "Jess!" Becker yells, he kneels down and shoves the creature off of her, "Are you ok?" He asks, Jess pants heavily, her hair in knots draped over her face, "Yeh, Thanks" She mutters, and before he can blink, Jess is in his arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders, he pauses, before returning the hug. "Thankyou" Jess whispers.

2:00PM-

Connor sits in the break room, a cup of well-earned coffee resting in his hands, the remaining predator was dealt with, and the anomaly closed not long after. Connor sighs, whilst fiddling with a dart, he raises it, aiming it at the door. He squints, preparing to fire, he throws the dart forwards, just as Abby walks in through the door. Connor's face is a masterpiece as the dart flies into Abby's thigh. She hisses in pain as it makes impact, "Connor!" She screams, "Sorry!" He squeaks. Abby grumbles, and winces as she yanks the small dart out of her leg, she stands beside the counter, making a cup of tea, Connor sighs, what the hell does he say after stabbing Abby in the leg?

"I bet you £1000 that I can get Becker and Jess together before Christmas!" He yells, a little louder than expected, Abby swings around, "£1000?" She enquires, Connor nods, although almost regretting the amount he has said. "Yup" He says, popping the P.

Abby giggles, "You're on!"

X

**Hope that was OK – Please review x – More? **


	2. Chapter 2, Awkward situations

The betting game

Chapter 2 –

Thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many! So thank you! (For the speech marks, I will sort that out! Thanks for letting me know!)

11/07/2012 -

8:00AM

Jess sighs as she yanks her orange top over her head, squeezing her arms into her sleeves, she then steps into a pink mini skirt, she continues onto slip on her purple heels, grab her white bag, and slip out of the door and into her car.

8:45AM

It's quiet when she arrives at the ARC; there are few cars in the car park and what seems like even less people actually in the ARC. Jess shrugs, and places herself in her usual seat in front of the ADD, but before she could blink, a voice pipes up from behind.

"Jess, Lester's asked for more paper in his printer, could you get some?" Connor asks.

Jess frowns, she's sure that's not on her job description! She shrugs, "yeh, sure!" She replies.

Jess bounces off of her chair and merrily skips towards the store cupboard, her heels clacking on the floor. She opens the door and bumbles inside the dark closet, searching the racks for the paper. She feels a strong presence from behind, and the next thing she knows, the doors being shut.

"No!" She cries, she bangs her fists on the door, but it's locked.

"Uurrgh!" She groans, she stamps her heel on the ground and pouts, "Connor!" She shouts, Jess hears a faint snigger from the other side and the scampering of feet. "Uuuuuurrrgggghhhh" She growls. Suddenly, the overhead light flicks on, which makes Jess jump, she turns, very slowly, to face a very amused Becker, who is smiling down at her.

"No need to throw a tantrum" He teases, a smirk on his face, Jess' face turns from pink, to red, to almost purple with embarrassment. She scowls, before turning back to the locked door.

"Connor!" She yells, Becker stands and smirks at the young field coordinator.

"Need some help?" he enquires, Jess sends him a stern look, Becker smirks, and raises his hands up, surrendering in defeat. "Ok, ok" He jokes, Jess can't help but giggle like a school girl as the captain raises an eyebrow at her, why is he so adorable?

Jess steps away, right as Becker launches himself at the door, it flies off its hinges, the door flying against the wall. "Becker!" Jess squeals, Becker turns to look at Jess, he shrugs his shoulders,

"Problem?" He asks, a smile on his face.

"Only that Lester's going to _kill _you!" Jess yells, although playfully. Becker just smiles, and brushes past her, heading to the armoury.

9:00AM

Jess sits at the ADD and sighs; she taps one perfectly manicured nail on the desk next to her and rests her head in her hand. Her mouth gapes open at the CCTV camera footage that is shown before her, she watches and stares as Becker removes his black top, revealing his muscular form, he shoves the top in his locker then continues to pull another top out, and slip it over his lovely hair, and yank it down his body. Jess' mouth is now wide open, almost drooling at the sight of the captain.

"You know, if you like him, just ask him out!" Abby says from behind, Jess jumps, not expecting Abby to be creeping up on her.

"Abby! You know I could never do that!" Jess yells, her hands in the air.

"Alright, I'll ask him for you!" Abby giggles, and before Jess could even think about opening her mouth, Abby is skipping merrily out of the main hub, and down the corridor towards the armoury.

X

9:30AM

Abby creeps up behind Jess, "So? What did he say?" Jess enquires, a worried and scared look plastered across her face.

"He said…Yes!" Abby shrieks, well, it wasn't _exactly _a lie, ok, Becker had said yes to dinner, but he thought it was with Lester for an important business meeting, _not _on a date with the field coordinator!

"Oh ….My…God!" Jess squeals, her hands in the air again, she releases a small scream and throws her arms around Abby. "Thank you _so _much!" Jess shrieks, her stomach already in butterflies.

X

12:00PM

Jess types furiously on the ADD, "I'm just sending through the coordinates now guys!" Jess informs over comms, the team have just been sent out to an anomaly alert in an old abandoned warehouse.

_We're here, any signs of a creature incursion? _Matt asks,

"Matt, there's no CCTV camera's in the warehouse" Jess informs, scared by the fact that she's blind as to what's going on out in the field, yet she can hear _everything. _

_Jess, we've got a serious creature incursion here! Allosaurus! We need backup, __**now! **_Becker shouts down the comms, nearly bursting Jess's delicate eardrum, she presses a few buttons, before replying, "Backups on its way!" She informs, her voice still cheery.

12:30PM

_Jess….Jess….Help me…Jess….. _Matt's voice can be heard loudly over comms, Jess' mouth hangs open.

"Matt? Matt, what's happened?" Jess asks, she guesses he's injured and alone by the sounds of the other team members, who are frantically searching for him and trying to find him before the juvenile Allosaurus does.

_Jess…Call an ambulance…I'm….I'm in…_ Matt's voice dies out, and cuts out before he can say where he is.

"Matt? Where are you? Matt?" Jess questions, worry working into her brain, and the butterflies in her stomach have long gone.

_Jess, I've found him! He's in the store cupboard, west corridor, floor 3 _Connor shouts over comms; Jess sighs with relief, and picks up the phone.

"Ok Connor, an ambulance is on its way!" Jess informs.

X

7:00PM

Jess sits herself down at a table for two by the window; she's wearing a short purple dress, with purple heels and a black cardigan. She looks up, noticing Becker walk towards the door, having realised that he hasn't seen her yet; she pulls her dress down, hoping to not look like too much of a slut, what with the dress that rests right at the top of her thighs.

X

_Becker's POV – _

Becker, in his smart suit, with a white shirt, black jacket and trousers, and a small bow tie, strolls inot the stuffy Italian restaurant. Becker approaches the waiter.

"Excuse me, I have a table booked, under the name Lester?" He enquires.

"Follow me sir" The waiter says, he gestures to the other side of the restaurant, where Jess sits a a table for two, her legs crossed, and her hands shaking slightly.

Becker's pocket vibrates as his phone signals a text message, Becker raises a finger up gesturing for the waiter to wait. He pulls out his mobile,

_Becker, _

_You may be wondering why Jess is in the restaurant instead of Lester, well, this isn't a business meeting, this is In fact a date with Jess. _

_And if you even think about turning around and walking away, then you'll have me and the mammoth to answer to tomorrow!_

_Abby x_

Becker frowns, a _date? _With _Jess? _Not that he was complaining, but he can't just be set up like this! Becker sighs, puts on a brave face, and then strides over to the quiet table where Jess awaits.

"H…..H…He…." He stutters, god, why can't he even say _hello?_

"Hey" Jess squeaks, although in a quiet tone, Becker stands awkwardly for a moment, before gently sitting down opposite the young girl.

7:30PM

_Jess' POV_

It's been half an hour and Becker still hasn't even said a decent hello, Jess sighs, she's been rambling on and on at him, and he just stares at her, not saying a word?

Jess grumbles "so, what's your first name?" She enquires.

Becker's head shoots up and he drops his fork onto his plate, "My…..My first name?" He asks. Jess nods eagerly.

"It's urm…" Becker's head drops, "I can't tell you" He mutters, "You'd laugh at me" He whispers.

Jess smiles, "Oh come on, I promise I won't laugh?" Jess says.

Becker sighs, "Ok, it's…..It's.."

"Yes?" Jess questions, excited to learn Becker's first name.

"Hilary" He whispers in the quietest of voices, Jess smiles as he blushes, and can't help but giggle at his name, although it really isn't all that funny.

"What?" He snaps, his voice now raised, "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Becker snarls, his voice cold and harsh, Jess frowns.

"I'm…Sorry Becker!" Jess squeaks under her laughter.

Becker just stares at her, his face red with embarrassment; Jess looks up at him, and notices quite how angry he really is.

"Becker! I'm sorry!" Jess mutters, but Becker's paying no attention, he stands up.

"Stuff you Jess" He snarls, he sighs, then continues to storm out the restaurant, Jess watching in despair.

X

**Hope that was okay, thanks again to everyone who has reviewed - I'm going away tomorrow and won't be back until Sunday so I don't know when I'll be able to update this! I hope the speech is ok for this chapter, just let me know if it isn't, but I've tried my best with it! - Anyway, thanks for reading! More? **


End file.
